All It Is
by Rosella-Marie
Summary: "It scared her when she found out Adam Torres was transgender. It also scared her when she found she didn't mind." Loosely based on the song All It Is by Kathryn Calder. Hope you like it!


All It Is

**Hello again! I really don't know what to say besides I'm a fan of Becky/Adam. So without further ado... Here's "All It Is" Oh, and I don't know much about Christianity because I'm not Christian. So I'm really, really sorry if I get anything wrong!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or All It Is by Kathryn Calder.**

It scared her when she found out that Adam Torres was a transgender.

It also scared her when she found out that she didn't mind after the first shock wore off.

Becky Baker was a faithful Christian. And her beliefs taught her that it was a sin to live like that. So why did she feel romantic feelings toward him? It intrigued her more than it scared her. So she talked to someone she could trust with her feelings.

"I don't know _why _I feel like this, Jenna! I can't help but feel this, this fluttering in my stomach when he smiles. And when we get along, we have comfortable silence, and funny conversations, and when our hands brush, we blush and smile. It's confusing, and wonderful at the same time."

"I don't know what else to say, but I think you might have a crush on him. Or maybe be in love. Although the latter is a bit far-fetched." Jenna sighed. "All I can say, is just think about it. Maybe tell him-"

"No!"

"Ok, ok, relax. I know it's stressful. Just think about it for a few days."

Becky sighed, "Ok," She regained her normal upbeat composure. "Now, where were we on this Language Arts project?"

**Two days later...**

Becky Baker was having a terrible day. She had gotten up on the wrong side of the bed. Snapping at everyone in the morning, her mood only got worse. Jenna had asked her if it was "that time of the month." Which earned her a sharp "no". She wasn't even working well with Adam. Becky felt bad for snapping at him, but she never apologized. At the end of the hour, Adam tried to talk to her again.

"So, I'll have my half of the project done tomorrow. Will you have yours?" He questioned her.

"Yeah, I finished it yesterday." She returned coldly.

Jenna caught up with her at the end of the day.

"Hey, has your day improved at all?" She asked.

"No." She snapped.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is there anythi-"

"No Jenna, no. There's nothing you, or anyone else can do. I don't want your help, and I don't need it." Becky turned around and yelled. Once she saw the hurt in Jenna's eyes, she immediately apologized. "Oh Jenna, I'm so sorry. I've just been having a horrific day. Do you mind if I just go home and do homework on my own?"

"It's alright, I understand the feeling of a horrible day. Of course not, go ahead. Text if you need anything. See you tomorrow!" Jenna smiled, waved, and headed for the bus.

Becky waved back, and walked off towards her house.

When she got home, she ran upstairs and finished her homework. When she finished, she put it all back in her backpack, and took it off of her bed. She fell back against her pillow and sighed. Becky thought, and thought and thought. She skipped dinner, and evening prayer. Her dad was worried about her, and went to check up on his daughter. He knocked on her door and she gave the OK for him to come in.

"Hey Becs, are you alright? You skipped dinner. Do you need any food?"

"No, dad. I'm fine. Thanks though."

"Alright. Oh, a friend of yours, Adam Torres, stopped by to make sure you were ok. He said you seemed to be having a bad day."

She stiffened at the sound of his name, but relaxed before her dad could see. "Thanks for mentioning it dad."

He nodded, kissed her forehead and left her room.

It was midnight before Becky finally fell asleep. The next morning, she didn't feel well, so she stayed home. That's all she did for about a week. Before Adam came to visit.

"Adam! I wasn't expecting you." The girl was shocked, but a little happy.

"Sorry to intrude." He started, "But you haven't been at school for a week. I was starting to get worried."

"It's fine, I'm on my own for the next three or four hours anyway. Would you like to come in?" She tried to hide her big smile.

"Sure, thanks." He smiled and stepped in. Becky closed the door behind him.

"Anyway, thanks for coming to um... Check up on me and make sure I'm ok. I really appreciate it! Oh, and I hope you don't mind me locking the door. You know, safety and all that. I don't want it to seem like I'm locking you in or anything." She blushed and cut herself off, "Sorry, I'm rambling."

"It's fine." He smiled at her. "So what are you sick with?"

"I don't know," She sat down on the couch and motioned for him to come sit next to her. "I just feel... Like I don't have any energy. My head is foggy."

"Hm, weird. And you've gotten enough sleep for the past week, right?"

"Yeah. Or tried to anyway. I've got a lot on my mind."

"Like what? Maybe talking about it will help."

"It's nothing important. Just Church stuff."

They talked never mentioned the real thing that was really bugging her. They drifted off into fun, somewhat flirty, conversations related to no specific topic at all. Time found them moving closer, and Becky's head came to rest on Adam's 's arm wrapped around Becky's shoulder. They still talked. And talked. Until Adam got a text from his mom telling him to come home.

"Well, I gotta go. It was nice talking with you. See you tomorrow?" He got up and smiled.

"Yeah, I enjoyed it. See you tomorrow!" She got up, smiled, and unlocked the door for him.

He walked out the door, but she stopped him. Becky ran out to hug Adam and thank him again. Then she walked back inside, blushing and feeling satisfied.

**Three days later...**

Becky was back at school the next three days. And the days after that. It seemed she had recovered from her random illness. She was nice to everyone again. Working well with Adam again. She and Jenna were doing homework together at Becky's house again. Everything seemed like it was back to normal.

But it wasn't.

Becky still had her crush on Adam. She wanted to tell him. To walk up to him, tell him she liked, no practically loved, him, and to kiss him. But she couldn't. Becky was too scared to put her feelings out in the open. She never had.

So she didn't.

**The day before the presentation...**

Adam had come home with Becky and Jenna so they could work on presenting their presentation. They worked well together. They got Jenna's approval on the work, and presentation of it.

The three of them became friends that day.

**The day of the presentation...**

Becky and Adam went first. They did amazing. They breezed through the presentation like they had done it a million times before. Which probably wasn't that far off, since they made Jenna listen to them present it for about two hours.

Throughout the rest of the hour, Becky and Adam sat by each other in the back and held hands on top of the desk.

**A week later...**

They were kissing. Adam had his hands on her hips, and Becky had her fingers in his short brown hair. Adam had pushed her up against the wall, and Becky liked it. She couldn't figure out why. Just when he was about to kiss her neck, Becky's alarm went off. Her eyes flew open and she sat up. Shaking, she got out of bed and took a shower.

Jenna had come to her house so they could walk together to school.

"Jenna," She blurted out, "I had a dream last night that Adam and I were kissing. and I liked it. What does it mean?"

"I don't know Becky. It probably means you like him a lot. But I think you _need_ to tell him. It doesn't have to mess up your friendship, but you should tell him. Seems kind of like it's bothering you. Is this the first time you've had a dream like that?"

She looked down, "No. It isn't."

"Then, tell him."

"Ok. If it's the only way, then I'll tell him."

Jenna nodded. They walked the rest of the way in comfortable silence.

Becky sat through the rest of the day, not really saying anything. Planning out what to say. She was distracted the whole day, and she hated it. When the end of the day finally came, she spotted Adam and walked toward him.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure." He looked confused, but followed her anyway.

Becky led him to a park near the school. They stood in silence before she suddenly blurted out, "I like you. A lot."

Adam stood there in shock. Becky stood, wanting to run away like people usually do after a big confession like that, but she stood her ground.

Finally Adam responded. "Really?" Was all he could manage.

She nodded. He smiled. She grinned back. She grabbed his shirt and kissed him. Adam didn't even tense up. He rested his hands on Becky's hips and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Becky liked kissing Adam, she decided. And she really liked Adam as well.

When she pulled away, she asked, "So what does this make us now?"

"I guess we're dating. If that's alright with you." He rested his forehead against Becky's.

"That's perfect."

She kissed him again. And again. And again, until Adam deepened the kiss.

It took them both a while to get home that day.

**So what did you think? Sorry if it was bad. I started writing this at like midnight then fell asleep and finished writing it at one in the afternoon. This is my first Degrassi story, so again sorry if it's rubbish! Constructive Criticism welcome :)**

**RMarie**


End file.
